A gardener is planting flowers. She plants $80$ flowers in each garden bed. She plants $5$ garden beds. How many flowers does the gardener plant in all?
Explanation: ${80}$ flowers is the same as ${8\text{ groups of ten}}$ flowers. There are $5$ garden beds. Total number of flowers: $\begin{aligned}&5\times{8\text{ groups of ten}}\\ =&{40\text{ groups of ten}}\\ =&{400}\end{aligned}$ The gardener planted ${400}$ flowers.